i miss you
by Elisabeth m. Cullen
Summary: Edward had left Bella in the forest. hurt and half insane she tearns to Aro and the rest of the Voltui. but when she is assigned to wipe out a gang of terrorizing vampires you would be surprised at who she meets on the way... EXB
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight/new moon just this plot and that's it

Review and tell me if you liked it :]]

**Damn the man **

"Bella be good" he whispered in my ear before he left me al alone in the forest.

Really I don't blame him for what I did to my self. He had told me about a family of man eating vampires that lived in Voltuia. He told me everything and when he left me I left to. I took a visit to Volturia and met Aro he talked to me and the first thing he said was "my god I can't read you mind" and that immediately triggered his interest for me. For a few weeks he had worked with me and told me how to properly prepare for a changing I got so much stronger and at the end of those few short weeks he changed me and what I became interested him so much more. So nor Aro whom I thought was going to eat me alive I was so wrong so much more strength I had but that hurt in my could heart still beat for him ached and called him back to me he never came. Silly me to even think he would . poor Jane an her brother Alec she hated me at first not anymore she looks at me as moor her mother Alec as well. I faced my new name Isabella Marie Swan Volturi.

I walked down the main hall to see why Aro had called for me. He sounded out of place which was so unseal for him. "Yes Aro?" he sat in his study and Jane's face lit up as she bounced to my side. Bella there's been a leaking of vampires in the states and I would like you to fix this problem as quick as possible you know how we work clean and quick be back in a month love and you will Take Jane and Alec as well. "Yay" Jane cheered. Alec smiled at his sister's enthusiasm. "Come children pack your things" I smiled at them.

"Bella" he called. "A word" he motioned his hand I went over to see him "Aro?" I asked. He trend his chair around. "Dear Isabella how many secrets you hide in you eyes. You a child of so much companion and wonder never let that frozen beat of yours stop to me you are a daughter more important to me than the others. Heh that's why you hold a black hood and not a gray one. Do be carful. You know what you hold."

He was right my powers knocked the hell out of me sometimes. "Whatever you say old man" I snickered

"Ageing" he corrected with a smile.

"Ok 'ageing'" I put in air quotes.

"Oh hush up and go to America plane leaves soon." I shut the door on the way out. Jane had pact my stuff for me like always was waiting in the door. Damn that girl rushes so much. We go to the plane in a nice yellow race car.

"Bella get up where here." Jane nudged me. "Alright so the car is here and where in forks yay where the hell do we go..." and then Aro sent me a vision of them. Where were to drive from here to organ and take out the gangs of vampires that where making there prints to known for our likening. "do you know where were going?" Alec asked. "Yeah damn Aro sent it to me. Anyway we have to drive so kids lets hit the rode."

"Oh joy Bella's driving skills are going to get us burned." Jane said. "Shut up kid get in the car. I didn't like the car….it was an effing Volvo…yay lets remember the time you almost died! "Let's make a pit stop kids I need a drink before I bulldoze a human to the ground and Aro would kill me. I stopped at a forest like platform and it felt so familiar especially the voice I herd in my head….. Oh yeah this is. Well…was my meadow

**End of chapter:**

**Well now I think you should tell me what you think and if I should continue or not. I beg of you to not be to mad with me if you didn't cuz I would really tell you some rude words I would regret later **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey kittens what's up? lol we can talk and all over messages and if you have any thing you want to ask me shoot. also I caught my own spelling errors and I am sorry I was in a hurry and stories shouldn't be rushed so I apologize on that as well SORRY!! Here is chapter 2 **

2. Unfortunate memories

The wind was bugging me and instead of hunting I just sat there. How could I have been so stupid to not notice this place? I guess that since forks is here I would check up on Charlie and see what happened. Than it hit me Charlie…how was he I hadn't seen him in so long. When I left forks I left my home and everyone in it. I wonder if Jess had married Mike and Angela with Ben. But the thing that probably felt like a pounding the worked was the fact I had left Charlie here with no one. Charlie I know died long ago and mike and the rest must be really really old…. All of them. Ew they trend in to prunes and I am still all buttered up. I walked along the rocky plane and could since that Jane and Alec where okay just hungry. I felt the wind again brush me fingers and my cold cheeks. I was tired. _Jane? Are you there? _I had encode in my head (we had a telepathy thing Aro didn't get yet) _yeah why?_

_Just wondering hey look you see I have to go see something so stay in the area and don't move if anything wait at the car understand?_

_Yeah sure hurry back _

Well if you mark off the pain I felt for leaving Charlie to thinking I was dead this town hadn't changed in almost 50 years I bet you the only teen hang out is behind the new Wall-Mart that was pot in 10 years back. That's sad that that just now discover the wonders of a cheap clothing store and a super market in one.

I had finally stopped at Charlie's grave admiring in the he bold letter that showed my fathers love of his town and all that housed it. I smiled in admiration again and knelt to touch the stone. "Hey dad…its me Bells. Look all grown up I guess you could say.

I'm sorry I left and didn't tell you and I am so sorry I let you die" my tears swelled up and once again me being my abnormal vampire like self big tears stained the stone. My ringers clenched the grass. "I didn't mean to leave" I cried. "Please daddies don't hate me."

I begged the hot tears slid to the corner of my mouth and my breath resolved in to wild gasps for air. Aro taped in to my head now and I could feel his need to talk to me but I pushed him out and he could tell Jane whatever he needed to say.

After I got over my huge mental brake down I stood up a bit and brushed my knees off. My teary eyes cleared quickly and my mind had to nap back in to why I was here and I am to do what is ordered.

In less than a minuet I had returned to Jane and Alec and they where sitting on the top of the Volvo with a glass filled to the brim of a sweet res substance that drove me mad thinking about it. She hopped up with a grin. "Here it's not warm but better than nothing" smiled at her and then Alec whom nodded and I sipped the glass. "Oh you did good Jane and Alec I love you both you have know idea thank you kids are my everything"

"We know mom." Alec snorted.

"Hush up child" I smiled and took the glass aside and slid in to the car.

"so what clan did Aro tell you we have to spike?"

"There a new breed that are feeding off the public as well as any animals in any park and there messy about it too. Every thing they do they leave a trail and Aro has warned them so many times that if they where to do this he would send the Black hoods after them and here we are." She explained. "Understood so are we ready kids?"

"When are we not Bella mama?"

"Uh that's a new one?"

"I get bored"

"I can tell"

We arrived in Portland organ soon after wards and it was a cute town all that was left to do was hunt.

I felt uneasy again. Something with the wind I could here Edward and his whispers "Bella?" in them it was scary. "You left me remember buddy?" I said to myself

But was this really him or am I going insane again?

**Alright so don't pounce me if it was bad….**

**I like it and thank you god my loving boyfriend is so supporting!!!! I want every one to tell every one you think would like this story to read it and if you hate it tell me what to do to improve it but I can only do so much I'm like 14 so chill anyway Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would marry you? **


	3. Chapter 3

3. Mental

"Bella" Jane asked as I came back to reality. "Why are your eyes all puffy" oh yeah I was crying… "They uh well I don't know just get in the car?"

"Liar" she sighed out. Poor Jane pays to much attention to stuff. Jane got in the car followed by Alec and me in the driver's seat they sat in there back. As always never apart

This is more than I can say for my sanity and me it tends to wonder off a lot such as Edward suddenly talking to me out over no where with no body. Wired…

We drove to a small hotel and checked in one of the only hotels they had here and know one was really here anyway its not like this town is any thing to wow over. I think the only thing that kept me here was Edward. Alec and Jane where normal vampires they didn't sleep at all but just like I was when I was human I sleep get sick and some times I can eat and my heart still beats along with that I have many powers. Ha fear me I am Bella Volturi…

"Bella spaced out again" Alec said softly.

"She is tired Alec" Jane hushed him as we got the huge sweet which I might add wasn't half bad it had two rooms. Yay

"Hey Bella we are going to call the family and you should call Aro."

"Wasn't he going to call me?"

"He had something to do."

"I see"

Jane walked to her room while Alec stayed put by my side.

"Is something the matter mother?" he asked.

"Why would you ask that cores I'm fine?"

"You don't seem fine…"

I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"For fifty years you have been with me taking care of me you and your sister always but for once Alec I will take car of my self and my problems" he gave me a tight hug and then went to go see Jane.

After a bit I wanted to see all of forks so I had told Jane and Alec to stay put and call for anything they needed. Once I got in the car I got my phone out to call Aro. It rang twice.

"Ah Bella how thrilled I am you called"

"Hello Aro"

"A gusting well?"

"Prude…"

"Cheer up now Jane had told you about the vampires"

"Yeah"

"Good call back when you wake"

"Alright then night…..dad?"

"Sleep well daughter"

We hung up. That was short… weird dude. Anyway I was driving around for a while and decided to go to that motto and probably sleep here I dint know yet. I parked and ran the rest of the way. The wind was ok but I brought a blanket just incase and some other stuff like a tent see I think on my toes.

As soon as I go there something wired happened. I could here to people fussing.

"She was here I don't know how but damn it she was here!" this voice was his…Edward came back here? Why?

"Let it go man you left her to go half insane and run off to god knows where. That was my sister almost."

"You don't understand Emmet just leave I need to think." He yelled

"Whatever dude"

Oh my god as soon as he left he looked in my direction of the trees and knew. I tried to run but dropped my tings and fell over them and he was fast.

"Bella?" his voice was tired like. "Shit"

"Bella god is it you?" he knelt down to touch my shoulder but I had moved so fast at catching his ice cold hand he was caught of grade. "That is you Bella but how?"

"You ….left me…all alone to go insane over you didn't you care for me?"

He quickly grabbed my chin and kissed me so heard I fell completely to the ground and I couldn't think. He pined me there his lips tasted the same he smelled the same everything still my Edward. No not mine. I pushed him but I was so weak from no sleep it dint work he grade my hands while still kissing me so I did what I could and bit his toughing. Her jerked out of my mouth and held his lips. He would see my eyes… oh my god he would.. I shut them tight and grabbed a tree branch to swing my self up on but he grabbed my hand. "Bella Please look at me?" he took his hand to my cheek. "You want to see what I've become Edward? Do you!"

"I'm a monster just like you" I shot my purple/gold eyes at him. He stumbled backwards

"That can't be…..that's Volturi…

**Review :]] tell me what you love tell me what you hate ? **


End file.
